Cute and fuzzy things always win
by XxBloody RomanticxX
Summary: The Titans go to the rcade. ONESHOT! Hints of Strrob


**Cute and fuzzy things always win!**

_By: Kairi Kingdom_

**OneShot**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or anything cute, pink and fuzzy**_

Kairi: I had this idea for a while… so READ!

* * *

Starfire opened her emerald eye slowly as sun lit her pink room. She yawned and stretched. She stood up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Then she remembered as a smile grew to her flawless face. Robin was going to show her the "Arcade" today….**

* * *

**

FLASHBACK

"Um, Friend robin" Starfire said tapping his shoulder as they were walking threw the mall.

"Yes" he smiled at her.

"What is that store?" She asked blushing in embarrassment.

"Which one?" he asked.

"The one with all the blinding flashing lights" She said pointing to the arcade.

"That is an Arcade. It has all types of games, and it isn't a store it's kind of like a place" He said trying to finding the words," Beastboy would go to"

"May we go into this "Arcade" she asked.

"No the mall is going to close in an hour but I promise I'll take you tomorrow" She smiled happily at robin's words.

She practically flew to robin's room. Knowing Starfires early habits he was putting on his jacket with the rest of the team by the time Starfire flew threw.

"Good mourning friends" She exclaimed happily.

**

* * *

**

AT THE ARCADE

Robin led Starfire to the Jurassic park simulator.

"You pick up the pink gun and I'll get the blue one know when a dino-"

"EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK" She screamed firing her gun rapidly at the T-Rex.

"Or…you can do that" He sweat dropped.

* * *

"Its easy raven all you got to do is dance!" Beastboy yelled.

"I don't dance," She said dully.

"Then what are you going to do all day" Cyborg asked. She smiled wickedly and showed them to a few of her favorite games.

"Whack a Titan," She said pointing to the machine. Terra's head popped up she used her fist to whack it.

"AND STAY DOWN!" She yelled. After the game stopped she showed them another game.

"Squash a Titan" She said dully. Then a light came to her eye as she saw Starfires face light up.

" I WILL NOT WEAR PINK YOU STUPID PREP" She said stomping on it.

" And my favorite shoot a Titan" she said as Robin popped up.

" YOU DIE TO!" She said picking up a black gun and shooting him. The boys watched as she kept shooting him even when he was down.

* * *

Robin and Starfire stumbled out. Robin could help but laugh as he saw Starfire. She was nervously glancing around and her hair was a little out of place

" What is emusing?" she asked. He just nodded and led her to the next game Racing.

"Do we "drive" she asked.

"Yes how'd you know?" He asked surprised.

"It looks like a tool of driving!" She smiled

Soon they were off. Robin was in the lead. Then Starfire. Then Robin…

"Uh, Raven?" Beastboy asked looking weirdly at her.

"F-Fine" She twitched.

"Maybe we should have showed her shoot the villain" Cyborg blinked as Malchoir Popped up"

"I HATE YOU," She said shooting it. She sniffled then glared as Slade appeared.

"YOU ARE EVVVIIIIIIILLLLLLLLL!!!!!"

Then gizmo

"YOU ARE SHORT!"

Then Terra

"YOU'RE-YOU'RE-YOU IS TERRAAAAA!"

* * *

Starfire beat Robin. He sighed luckily no one was there to see.

"May we go play that machine that beastboy is playing?" she asked pointing to beastboy.

"I think that's too advanced for you. Why don't you go play what Raven is playing while I challenge Beastboy?" He asked eager to whip beastboys butt in Altumite Showdown.

Starfire walked over to raven.

Jinx popped up on one machine and Cyborg on the other.

"JINX SUCKS AND CYBORG IS A CYBORG!" She screamed shooting both machine's at once.

Then Control Freak popped up in one machine and Speedy in the other.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO CONROL EVERYTHING? AND WHY HAVEN'T I MET YOU!" She yelled shooting them both. Starfire edged away slowly.

"Um Robin?" She said tapping his shoulder. He ignored her concentrating on his red ninja, "Beastboy?" She asked only to get the same answer.

She shrugged and saw an open space for a third player. She smiled and picked a cute pink kitten. She pressed all the buttons at once. Suddenly the kitten jumped up and landed causing pink shock waves to stun the red and green ninja's.

Beastboy and robin stared at the screen with there mouths open as the kitten turn black with red eyes and begin to pulverize them. They turned to the controller and they paled it was Starfire joyously pushing buttons.

* * *

After that they went home….

Terra popped up

"YOU CANT HIDE I"LL FIND YOU TERRA I WILL FING YOU DID YOU HEAR THAT YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CANT HIDE" Raven screamed as the others pulled her away from the machine.

* * *

Kairi: READ AND REVIEW PLZ 


End file.
